obamaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Obamaverse Part 1: Phantom Trump
Chapter 1: Russia Meanwhile in the main universe, Obama was sitting in his home playing Minecraft VR with his adopted brother, Shrek. They had been playing for 9 hours straight. Obama heard the Obamaphone ring, Obama and Shrek ran to the phone. On the phone was Putin, who called for Obama's help. Moscow was under attack by the Cringe Army. Obama and Shrek hopped into the Obamamobile and flew to Russia. The Cringe Army were everywhere, obliterating buildings left and right. The Russian soldiers were outnumbered. There was a glow in the sky, the Russians were celebrating while the Cringe soldiers were confused. Out of the clouds came Super Obama. Super Obama was flying through the Cringe soldiers, obliterating them all. The battle ended in a minute. Obama became the savior of Russia. Chapter 2: The Attack After the celebration, Obama returned to the Obamamobile, he just realised he left Shrek in the car. As they returned to the White House, they saw a vortex in the sky. Jets came out of the vortex and started firing on the White House. Obama and Shrek threw a nuke into the vortex to close it. It didn't work. The jets headed for the 2 heroes. The jets were no match for Obama. The 2 heroes entered the vortex, when they came out, they saw the White House, but it was modified to be a castle. A giant gun came out of Castle White House and blasted Obama and Shrek to the other side of America. When they woke up they realized that their powers were gone, the blast had removed their powers. Obama and Shrek headed into a town to hide for a while. Chapter 3: Castle White House Meanwhile, back at Castle White House, Emperor Trump was watching the recording of Obama and Shrek getting blasted. He remembered the man's face. It was Obama. Trump thought it was impossible, he had killed his universe's Obama, so why was he back? Trump's troops had returned to Trump with a piece of Obama's skin. Trump told them to begin Project White. Chapter 4: The Gamer Resistance Obama and Shrek had been talking to the townspeople, they had learned a lot about this universe. A loud explosion alerted them. Anti-America soldiers are looking for them. They snuck out of town, because they were powerless. After a couple of hours of walking, they fell unconscious. When they awoke, they found themselves surrounded by strange people. Their leader welcomed them. The leader wore a long black coat and a hat with a star on it, this man's name was Jotaro Kujo. He told Obama that they were in the Gamer Resistance secret base. Jotaro explained to Obama about the Resistance, how they have been fighting Anti-America for years and all of the deaths caused by Emperor Trump. Chapter 5: The Assassin Later that night when everyone was asleep, an assassin, known as Retep, would attempt to kill Jotaro. Retep had been disguised as his normal counterpart, Peter Griffin. Retep killed Peter so no one could discover his plan. Obama woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of apple juice, but noticed Retep, who was pretending to be Peter, sneaking into Jotaro's room. Obama went to see what he was doing in Jotaro's room, and saw that he had a knife. Obama yelled at Retep and woke up Jotaro. Retep got instantly obliterated by Star Platinum, thanks to it's time stop ability. Retep was interrogated. Retep told them he was hired by Emperor Trump to kill Jotaro, and that he killed Peter. Chapter 6: The Invasion 3 weeks went by, and Obama and Shrek got to know the Resistance members better. Everyone was minding their own business, until a large explosion alerted everyone. Anti-American soldiers came in, blasting at everyone. Obama and Shrek were gunning down the soldiers before they even had a chance to shoot. Jotaro was punching the soldiers through walls. The soldiers began to leave, and loud footsteps could be heard. Emperor Trump had arrived. The Resistance members ran to the secret exit, but Trump was catching up to them. Shrek decided to stay behind to slow down Trump. Obama begged for Shrek to come with them, but Jotaro pulled Obama back and sealed off the exit. Shrek stared at Trump, waiting for him to move. Shrek pulled out a lightsaber from his pocket and attacked Trump. They fought long and hard, but Shrek made a fatal mistake. Trump impaled Shrek with his lightsaber. Trump respected Shrek for deciding to stay behind. Chapter 7: The Plan The Gamer Resistance escaped to an abandoned base that belonged to a destroyed resistance group. Obama had gone back to get Shrek's body, and to give him a proper funeral. Jotaro told Obama that Shrek's death let the Gamer Resistance escape. The Gamer Resistance began to plan an attack of Castle White House. A message as sent to other resistance groups. Jotaro told obama that he should be the one to defeat Trump, but Obama told him that he has no powers. Jotaro gave Obama a box, inside the box was a Stand Arrow. Chapter 8: The Battle Of Castle White House Obama, Jotaro, and a group of Gamer soldiers were waiting to land in Castle White House territory. An entire fleet of Gamer ships were firing on the Castle. Out of nowhere, Anti-American ships fired upon the Gamers. Obama's ship was shot down and crashed into Castle White House. Obama and Jotaro were the only survivors. The 2 men approached Trump's throne room. Trump Guards jumped out at them, but they were instantly defeated. It was time for the final fight. Chapter 9: The Final Battle Obama and Jotaro stood at the foot of Emperor Trump's Throne. Trump stared at them menacingly. Trump stood up and summoned his stand, 「Mr. Tangerine Man」and attempted to attack Obama, but the attack was blocked by Obama's stand,「American Heart」. American Heart created an American Flag and threw it at Mr. Tangerine Man. The flag missed and hit an explosive pipe. The explosion distracted Trump enough for Obama to hit him. Trump flew back and destroyed his throne. Mr. Tangerine Man threw a chunk of the throne at Obama, but Star Platinum destroyed the chunk. American Heart grabbed Trump by the leg and threw him against a wall and started beating him senseless. Chapter 10: Victory Trump was laying on the ground, covered in blood. Obama and Jotaro approached him to finish him off, but Trump pulled out a nuclear bomb that was set to explode in 2 minutes. Obama and Jotaro sent a message to the Gamer fleet about the bomb, and the fleet left the area. Obama found Trump's personal ship and escaped with Jotaro. Obama watched as Castle White House was destroyed in a fiery explosion. The war was over, the Gamer Resistance has won. Chapter 11: Celebration The Gamer Resistance celebrated that night, as Emperor Trump's regime was destroyed. Anti-America was free to do whatever they wanted. While Jotaro celebrated with his men, Obama was on the roof, thinking about many things. Obama had to return to his universe, but he didn't want to abandon his new friend. Jotaro knew what Obama was thinking about, and told Obama that he would go with him to his universe, as his job in this universe was done. The celebration had ended, and a portal to Obama's universe had opened. Jotaro asked Obama if he was coming, and Obama told him to give him a minute. Obama looked to the heavens and thanked Shrek for allowing them to survive. Obama returned to his universe. The End Epilogue 10 years had passed since Obama had defeated Trump, in that time, Obama had made Jotaro the new Vice President, the Gamer Resistance, now known as the Gamer Republic, moved to Obama's universe and became America's new ally, the war between Russia and the Cringe Army ended in a nuclear holocaust that had eradicated the Cringe Army, and the half penny was invented. Now, a certain blocky person will have to face off against a new enemy. To be continued in Part 2. Category:Main Story